mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Screen of Death (sketch comedy series)
Blue Screen of Death is a text-to-speech sketch comedy series by Thunderbirds101. The series stars Speakonia voices Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, and all of the others. Background Blue Screen of Death originally began as an idea to make short videos to bridge the gap between Season 14 and Season 15 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. The ideas evolved into a sketch comedy series, with errors, signs, and Engrish incorporated into some of the sketches. The pilot episode was released on September 15, 2013. The series is named after the Blue Screen of Death, also known as a Stop Error, one of the most notorious computer errors in history. Overview The series satirizes and mocks current events as well as running gags from Funny Windows Errors. The pilot episode featured sketches that satirized numerous topics: a lethal computer virus spreading to an exaggerated number of devices; the town of Accident, Maryland; a possible polar bear invasion of Alaska; a comedic Emergency Alert System broadcast; a iPhone model that sent Apple stocks plummeting; Microsoft Sam raiding a taco convention; an NSA agent trying to detail what the agency does; and Washington DC imploding in on itself after a shocking report from Capitol Hill. Notable sketches and running gags 'The 11 O'Clock News' The 11 O'Clock News is featured in every episode of Blue Screen of Death. News headlines featured in these sketches satirize current events or make puns based on news scenarios. The news station was seized by the National Security Agency in episode two but was ultimately freed in episode four. Episode five marks the last appearance of Jen'Eric Noos Ree-Porter; his voice was replaced by Microsoft Sam in episode six, and a a new character, Dusty Cockburn, took his place in episode seven. Episode seven marks the beginning of the "badgers" running gag, escalating to "rabid badgers" by episode eight. The badgers attack the London studio, forcing a relocation to New York with a new reporter, Ethan Believeitsnotbutter. When badgers overrun the New York studio in episode nine, the studio relocates to Seattle, now hosted by El O' El. The studio there is attacked soon after, forcing another relocation to Los Angeles, with host News McNewsFace. Despite military protection, the studio is overrun by an aerial assault by the rabid badgers. This prompted the station to move to the moon with P. Ness Burns as the host. Thankfully, the rabid badgers crisis is over thanks to some frogs. The studio moved back to London originally with Microsoft Mike as the news anchor named as Mr. Talk-Like-A-Lady, but he was quickly replaced with Sir Biggs Oftwood, however the news is quickly shut down because of the WannaCry ransomware. 'Video Sponsors' Each episode is sponsored by a community with an unusual name. The sponsor videos featured "Batty McFaddin" by Kevin MacLeod as well as an amusing pitch for visitors. 'Rules for the toilet' Beginning in episode eight, Microsoft Sam is forced to listen to an endless list of rules for the toilet. By episode eleven, a sketch set in the year 2142 features the computerized voice finally failing, reading the rules for the toilet no more. 'Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers/Project Take Two parody' Episode eleven featured parodies of Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers and Project Take Two, by davemadson and BitchDuck respectively. Characters featured in the parodies include Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Sidney. The parodies also include characters from elsewhere (Fisto, from Fallout: New Vegas) and original characters (the Blue Balls Bros). Unlike in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers where Sam is constantly subverted by higher authority figures, Sam wields commanding authority over everyone, going so far as to insult and belittle other characters, including mocking Sidney's visual depiction from Project Take Two as "Blueberry Ball." The parodies also feature extreme levels of profanity and innuendo, the latter of which originating from the characters of the Blue Balls Bros, who speak entirely in innuendo. Three parody sketches were planned for episode eleven, but the third sketch was cut for time. The final sketch featured characters who didn't appear in the first two sketches, such as Guy, Abby, the Devil's Hell Star, and the Overseer (a powerful angelic figure). The Devil and She-Devil had a prominent role in the cut sketch, mocked in an post-episode sketch where the Devil and She-Devil demand the sketch be shown under threat of defecation. Episodes twelve and thirteen also featured parody sketches. Episode thirteen featured new artwork and focused on the archenemies of the studio, including the Scary Logo Alliance, the Red Nyet, and others. Episode fourteen will not feature any LTIB/PTT parodies. List of episodes Category:Series Category:TTS Videos Created By Thunderbirds101